elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Elements
Elements are different types of special damage properties that help determine what the damage dealt is. They ignore PV. Weapons can deal elemental damage with the correct attribute. Most types of elemental damage have a chance to inflict a status effect. Each element, except magic, has a breath attack and has at least one spell. There is a god who is in charge of elements, a spell that makes the target more vulnerable to the elements fire, cold, and lightning, a spell that does the opposite, and a spell that makes the target more vulnerable to the elements mind and nerve. You have a resistance against each element. Below is a table with the effects and flavor text for each element. Note that for weapons that deal elemental damage, it appears that the higher the weapon's physical damage, the more the elemental damage will deal. For example, a 3d5 claymore that does "It deals cold damage ###" will deal significantly less cold damage then the same claymore at 3d15. This was tested on multiple sandbagged characters, but not with all elements. Boss monsters have a chance to resist status-inflicting damage, which scales greatly with their level. For example, level 8 boss has 20% chance to resist confusion, while level 18 boss has 90% chance. Technical Information In the equations below, EP refers to the element power of the effect, SP refers to the base status power, and RSP refers to the status power after the target's resistances are applied. EP scales with spellpower for most elemental spells and with enchant power and weapon skill for weapon invokes. rnd(N) is a function that generates a random number between 0 and N-1 inclusive. Attacks have the following effects scaling with their element power: * Fire destroys non-fireproof items in the target's inventory. This is not affected by EP, but is fully prevented if the target has Superb Fire Resistance. * Cold destroys items in the target's inventory. This is not affected by EP, but is fully prevented if the target has Superb Cold Resistance. Items which are not potions have a 29/30 chance to resist being destroyed. * Lightning can cause one turn of paralysis if the target is not already paralyzed. This is not affected by EP, and has a 10% chance of happening to normal targets or a 5% chance for bosses and unique NPCs. * Darkness attempts to apply Blindness with a status power of rnd(EP + 1). * Mind attempts to apply Confusion with a status power of rnd(EP + 1). * Poison attempts to apply the Poison status with a status power of rnd(EP + 1). * Sound attempts to apply Confusion with a status power of rnd(EP + 1). * Nerve attempts to apply Paralysis with a status power of rnd(EP + 1). * Chaos chooses a combination of the following five effects with status power of rnd(EP / 3 * 2 + 1). At most one of each can be applied per attack, and choosing none is possible. ** if rnd(10) < EP / 75 + 4: Blind ** if rnd(20) < EP / 50 + 4: Paralysis ** if rnd(20) < EP / 50 + 4: Confusion ** if rnd(20) < EP / 50 + 4: Poison ** if rnd(20) < EP / 50 + 4: Sleep *Magic(60): Does not cause status effects; EP has no effect. *Cut(61): Applies Bleeding with a status power of rnd(EP + 1). *Ether(62): causes rnd(EP + 1) points of ether disease If an elemental damage type listed above attempts to apply a status effect with power SP, the target's resistances are used to mitigate the power of the status effect. Note that the applicable resistance depends on the status effect being applied (listed below), not the element applying the status. "resist" listed below is the target's resistance class, which is the number of resistance points divided by 50 then truncated. # RSP = (rnd(SP / 2 + 1) + SP / 2) * 100 / (50 + floor(resist/50) * 50) # If resist is Little or better and RSP < 40, the status is fully resisted. Status effects are then applied as follows with the reduced status power: * Paralysis (Resisted with Nerve Resistance): *# If the target resists Paralysis or has Gem Power, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is a boss or unique NPC and rnd(TargetLevel + 1) > 0, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is not paralyzed, add RSP/10 turns of Paralysis. * Blindness (Resisted with Darkness Resistance): *# If the target resists Blindness or target has Gem Power, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is a boss or unique NPC and rnd(TargetLevel/2 + 1) > 0, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is not blind, add RSP/6 turns of Blindness. * Confusion (Resisted with Mind Resistance): *# If the target resists Confusion or target has Hero or Run Wildly, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is a boss or unique NPC and rnd(TargetLevel/2 + 1) > 0, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is not confused, add RSP/7 turns of Confusion. * Poison (Resisted with Poison Resistance): *# If the target resists Poison (the bitflag/equipment attribute, not the resistance), the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is a boss or unique NPC and rnd(TargetLevel/3 + 1) > 0, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is not confused, RSP/5 turns of poison. Otherwise, add RSP/15 + 3 turns of poison. * Sleep (Resisted with Nerve Resistance): *# If the target resists Sleep or has Concentration, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is a boss or unique NPC and rnd(TargetLevel/5 + 1) > 0, the status is fully resisted. *# If the target is not asleep, add RSP/4 turns of sleep. * Bleeding (Cannot be resisted): ** If the target is a boss or unique NPC, add RSP/125 turns of Bleeding. Otherwise, add RSP/5 turns of Bleeding. ** Note: The "diminishes bleeding" Equipment attribute does not prevent bleeding; it instead causes you to recover from the bleeding status four times as fast as normal once it's inflicted. Trivia * Elona's "basic" elemental trio of fire, ice and lightning may be a homage to Final Fantasy's classic elemental trifecta of Fire, Ice and Lightning. Category:Content